1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a composite cable mounted in an industrial robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various composite cables mounted in industrial robots are known (for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-230963A, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-271003A, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2-126513A, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 6-72119U).
The above-mentioned composite cables are provided with signal lines and with power lines which transmit power larger than the signal lines. In the past, in such composite cables, suppression of the effects of electromagnetic waves on the signals which are transmitted by signal lines and manufacturing composite cables more compactly and with higher efficiency have been sought.